iHave talents
by The Crowing 1988
Summary: Freddie has a talent and so does Sam can they finally use these to put aside differences first fan fic so bear with me Rated T for song lyrics and some PG-13 moments First Fan fic so be kind.
1. Wake Up

Disclamer; If I owned i Carly then Freddie would have played on stage with Metallica or Coheed and Cambria

iHave Talents

My first fan fic

Sam's Pov

I was over at Carly's and I noticed that Fredwierd hadn't showed yet but he was at school so I decided to go see him.

I picked the lock and walked in hearing an acoustic guitar lightly playing a very sweet song.

Then I realized what it was… "Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria

I walked into Freddie's room seeing him shirtless playing on a beautiful black acoustic and I softly spoke.

"Wow that's soo cool, Coheed right?"

Freddie jumped and caught his breath.

"You could knock you know." he laughed.

I sat next to him.

"Start from the beginning I love this song."

He smiled and played it from the beginning.

I began to sing to it.

"I'm gonna ride this plane, Out of your life again.

I wish that I could stay, but you argue.

And more than this I wish, You could've seen my face.

In backseat staring out… the window."

We both sang to the chorus

"The morning will come, in the press of every kiss, with your head upon my chest.

Where I will annoy you, with every waking breath, till you, decide to wake up."

I was impressed he could play guitar and sing, better than Jake Crandal ever could.

"So why learn this song Freddison?"

He blushed

"I…I like the story behind it."

Wait why was he nervous.

"Well we need to get to Carly's for rehersal, bring the guitar I wanna do a vid for the viewers."

"Ok and Sam… I like this song cuz it reminds me of us. We always bicker but in the end neither of us truly could hurt the other without feeling the hurt ourselves."

I was blushing now

"You know for a dork you're pretty cool."

He coughed blushing even more.

"Well for a bully you're quite charming."

Ok that's too much I just wanna tell him thank you but instead I replied with a "No I'm not I'm awesome."

**After Rehearsal**

I was on a bean bag and Carly saw Freddie bring out his acoustic and she covered her ears.

"What's wrong Carls?"

"Can he even play?"

"Uh…yeah, he can sing too."

"Wow so Jake has nothing on our talented techie."

"Well besides looks (I gave Freddie a secret I'm lying look) he's up there."

In all actuality I saw Freddie as a total hottie but he was too shy to show it.

He began to play "Wake Up" and I sang and when we did the chorus Carly was amazed but looked tense.

"What is it?"

"You two are hiding something again."

"ARE NOT!" we said in unison.

"Ok well at least admit what you think about each other."

"Freddie has a talent and it's cool is all."

"And Sam has one heck of a singing voice."

After he went downstairs to get us some waters I went to the bathroom. (not really)

I ran up to him and hugged him with all my might about to blurt out what I had hidden since we first kissed.

_What is Sam gonna say trust me this Seddie is gonna be a roller coaster REVIEW PPL FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST REVIEW!!!_


	2. Jealous

Disclamer: I don't own nor will I ever own iCarly but I do own four guitars.

Jealous

Carly's POV

Well for some reason Sam and Freddie are acting very jumpy as if they're hiding something...again.

I decided to go check on Spencer who was sick with a sore throat.

As I came off the stairs I heard Freddie shout "REALLY!" and I asked "What's up?"

Sam spat out "Oh I just got Freddie a gig at Transit 9 in a month."

"WOW, but are you sure he can play that well?"

"I sure can I need a band though and the only metal I play is either Coheed or Bullet for My Valentine."

"I know a few kids who're lookin to start a band and that music is right up their alley." Spencer spoke in a strained voice.

"SPENCER! BACK TO BED!"

"Oh alright."

Looks like Freddie is movin up...hmmm but why is Sam always with him now?

**On the Next iCarly**

"Well everyone we have a sorta special guest tonight...SHANE!" I annonced as both Sam and I shouted Shane in unison.

"Get in here Shane so what are you doin tonight?" Sam asked.

"Well girls I'm here to be the tempoary camera man for Freddie and his new band THE HEARSHOT KIDS!"

At that moment Shane got suited up as we did a best of segment while Freddie's band set up.

"ALRIGHT!" a shirtless Freddie who now had a high spiked mohawk dyed black and an Ibanez electric with fake blood splatter over the gloss black base color.

"Tonight we're doin the song Sanitarium by Metallica off the album Master of Puppets." he spoke and the rest of the band reminded me of the band Pantera.

"After the show tonight tune in for a special Live concert that only the first 500 viewers can see and download." He spoke.

The band began to play as Freddie's fingers crawled over the fretboard and then he beagan to sing.

"Welcome to where time stands still no one leaves and no one will."

He had the most astounding voice ever.

"Moon is full never seems to change just labeled mentally deranged."

Shane got some awesome shots.

"Dream the samething every night see our freedom in my sight"

Sam was next to me eyes focused on the now revamped Fredward Benson

"No locked doors no windows barred no things to make my brain seem scarred."

He smiled a wicked smile while playing and singing.

"Sleep, my friend, and you will see that dream is my reality."

Wait is Sam blushing...

"They keep me locked up in this cage can't they see it's why my brain says "rage""

"Sanitarium, leave me be

Sanitarium, just leave me alone"

Freddie then played the interlude and his fingers came to life once again.

"Build my fear of what's out there cannot breathe the open air"

Sam definitaly was blushing and I wanted to hit her cuz that's my Freddie.

"Whisper things into my brain assuring me that I'm insane"

No what did I just say I can't be jealous of Freddie and Sam liking him.

"They think our heads are in their hands but violent use brings violent plans"

I'm just paranoid, that's all.

"Keep him tied, it makes him well he's getting better, can't you tell?"

Plus those two will go back to hating one another as soon as the next iCarly.

"No more can they keep us in listen, damn it, we will win"

See I have the upperhand here and Shane is doing good on getting all the musicians.

"They see it right, they see it well but they think this saves us from our hell "

Is That Gibby on drums and Rodney on bass heck Jake's on rythm guitar.

"Sanitarium, leave me be

Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Sanitarium...Just leave me alone"

Oh My God Freddie is playing like a guitar god and jumping around.

"Fear of living on

Natives getting restless now

Mutiny in the air

Got some death to do

Mirror stares back hard

kill is such a friendly word

seems the only way

for reaching out again"

"THANK'S EVERYONE" Freddie shouted.

"I'm Freddie, on the drums is Gibby, my partner in crime over ther with the Les Paul is Jake, and rippin the low notes into shreds is Rip-off Rodney."

"Remeber we will be playing again in an hour to a first come audience of 500."

"Aaaand we're clear." Shane spoke.

"Hey that's my line." Freddie joked with Shane.

"By the way Carly I do... well we do have a big announcement for everyone." Freddie spoke

I got nervous.

"Sam and I have settled our differences and are now dating."

WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT THAT JUST BLEW MY CHANCES OUT OF THE WATER!!!!!!!

I wanted to scream out what I was thinking instead I softly gave them a "CONGRATS YOU TWO! You make a cute couple."

"That you do." Shane reitorated.

OK NOW I'M JEALOUS!!!

_Oh no Carly isn't the type to take rejection easy review please I need a set list of any good progressive rock or metal (no death metal) of five songs._


	3. I Love Rock and Roll

iHave Talents

Okay since nobody reviewd I chose the setlist for you.

Welcome Home (Coheed and Cambria)

She Talks to Angels (The Black Crowes)

.45 (Shinedown)

Take My Breath Away (Berlin){Sam Sings}

Master of Puppets(Metallica)

That's what you get for not reviewing.

Oh and Thanh-Doan now has me as his co writer.

Freddie's POV

It was fifteen minutes before the private concert and Carly called us into a meeting, why I don't know. I was too busy talking to Sam about doing a song with her singing it that she knew. I had asked her out in the hall right before iCarly...

_Flashback_

_"S...Sam"_

_"Yes Freddison?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Make it quick nub."_

_"Well first what do you think of my guitar?"_

_"Well i am thougholy amazed and impressed that you of all people can play like that. And second it's kinda cu...I mean cool."_

_"Now for the tricky part."_

_"What?"_

_"I know this is sudden but, can I take you on a date sometime?"_

_"D..did you just ask me out?"_

_"I did...you're gonna kill me now huh?"_

_"No I'm not. I will say this, I'd love to go out with you but, nothing too romantic...yet."_

_"YES!!!!!"_

_"What are you happy about?"_

_"Well I sorta had a crush on you since we confesed to Carly."_

_"Really, on me?"_

_"Yeah it's kinda funny but I like it."_

_*Sam leans in and kisses Freddie like on the fire escape but now her arms wrap around him.*_

_"What was that for?"_

_"For actually having a crush on me... an honest one, but if you ditch me for Carly I'll..."_

_*Freddie steals a romantic kiiss from Sam.*_

_"You'll what?"_

_"I might kill you, but I don't think I'll have to."_

_"No, you won't have to."_

_Flashback End_

I was blushing thinking about that moment and Carly shouted my name.

"FREDDIE! ANSWER ME!"

"Uh... oh sorry Carly what did you say?"

"When were you going to tell me you two were dating?"

"We just started today Carly right before the show. That's why we were late by five minutes."

"It took you five minutes to ask her out?"

"Well I kissed him and things got minutely out of hand."

"Sam we kissed twice."

"Yeah, but I had to catch my breath after you kissed me."

"WOAH!!! I DON"T WANNA HEAR THAT!"

"Sorry Carls, but he is one hell of a kisser."

"I think you knew that before you two started dating."

"Carly Shay, are you jealous?"

"NO, Freddie I am not."

"Crud, we gotta go show starts soon."

"Ok, you two have fun."

"Carly, come watch, please... for your best friend?"

"Oh...alright."

At the show

Nobody's POV

Sam was next to Carly watching The Hearshot Kids play "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria when Carly told Sam that she has the best guy in the world and don't you break his heart or she'll break her.

"Carly, I won't he's the best guy any girl could have."

"How so?"

"He's sweet but still he knows when to be stern. He deals with of all people, me. He is multitalented. He is very loyal because if he weren't he would have stated that "It would be awesome if you were jealous.". In all aspects of relationships he's perfect."

"Wow, so how long have you been crushing on him?"

"Well to be honest, since we first kissed."

"You know, you two make a great couple."

"It's only day one, but thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I love his voice."

"Yeah but the lyrics are mean."

"It's a horrific vision of what he wants his ex lover to go through after cheating on him."

"Claudio Sanchez?"

"No the character who the song's point of view is in."

"Oh... still lost."

"I'll explain later."

At that moment the band began to play their next song, "She Talks to Angels" by The Black Crowes.

Carly looked at the site and told Sam to read the comments.

webwarlock93: Freddie is awesome and Samis one lucky girl.

freddiecrush1994: Wow he looks better than my dreams he's so dreamy.

iamsam: Watch it girl that's my man.

fRed: Finally you two get together, sheesh now we gotta wait one hundred years for the wedding. LOL JK

iamsam: HEY! oh and thanks for the sorta congrats.

supershelby: Awe you two are so cute together.

thepotatolovesme: So you two finally ate the biscut and jumped the track.

iamsam: What

"That's Rueben"

"Oh"

peeweebabyman: I knew you two would make it

"OH MY GOD HA HA HA"

"I know he's peeweebabyman."

trickster026: Ok so much for revenge does Freddie need a keyboardist.

brutalbrunette: Well if he needs one you better be super nice and suck up alot.

trickster026: true

sneezeomatic: Good luck you fihfvnsrui

"He sneezed."

tedthehead: Well hope he sets you straight Sam

iamsam: hope so too Ted see you at school and congrats on seeing the show.

goodtwin: Hey I wanted Freddie

iamsam: too bad sis that's the one thing we have in common

As soon as the lights dimmed Freddie played .45 by Shinedown while the band took a break to get ready for the next song.

iheartart: HA I KNEW IT

iamsam: knew what

iheartart: you two would wind up together.

iamsam: were we that obvious

iheartart: to me yeah

singinteen: Awe you two are awesome together

iamsam: thank you

playa4life: so is Carly single

iamsam: HELL NO JONAH!!!

sockittome: Congrats you two

iamsam: ty

iheartart: hey socko

sockittome: Hey spence

ilikepieandspence: GIMMIE SOME SUGAR SPENCY BABY

iheart art: aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddd I'm out

Both girls laughed

"Sam time for your moment."

Sam got onstage and "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin was begun by the band

Sam sang as her voice caused the audience to send comment, after comment complementing her.

Carly was dumbfounded, yet impressed.

As the song ended Sam hugged Freddie, kissing him.

Next the band got ready for their next song and Freddie took off his bandana wich hid his now shaggy hair.

"Ok, now he's hot."

"I know Carly, he is my boyfriend."

Freddie and his band began to play "Master of Puppets* by Metallica.

Freddie screamed into the microphone as his fingers flew over the fretboard like they were part of the guitar.

at the end of the song Freddie and Jake battled it out before finishing with the lights flashing bright on a single note.

Sam ran up to Freddie and squealed

"YOU WERE AMAZING BABY!"

"Thanks sweetie."

"Even Nevel liked it he gave it an 11 out of 10."

"Cool he's finally changing."

"Yeah, well lets get this stuff up and get to bed cuz we're all exhausted."

"Ok Hot Rod."

_____________________________________________________________

Well there it is next chapter will be at school.

I need songs for Sam's Pear Pod make them mushy rock ballads (Elton John and Iron and Wine that line of mushy)

Peace all


End file.
